Astrid gives birth
In this episode, scribed by both Nate and yours truly, Astrid gives birth; Anyssa and Alexandra get into a fight; and Sheila and Linda expose Alexandra as a whore. Harpers Falls Episode #552 Created by AlbieGray Written by: AlbieGray and Nate Gerber. SCENE 1: SHEILA AND LINDA ARE STANDING OUTSIDE AN UNKNOWN BULDING OUTSIDE OF NEEDHAM. SHEILA: Wow, this is impressive, but I am still nervous. LINDA: I don't blame you there. SHEILA: I hope this works. LINDA: I am sure it will. This is for your cousin, and for the loss he suffered at my sister's hands. SHEILA: Ready? LINDA: Yes! This is for my brother too. (Sheila looks at Linda and they enter) (The camera then zooms on in the company logo "WCVB 5 TV”, a TV station.) SCENE 2: AMY AND ASTRID’S APARTMENT. AMY IS ON THE PHONE. AMY (on the phone): Please hurry! (The camera switches to Astrid) "THE ROLE OF ASTRID MCINTYRE IS NOW BEING PLAYING BY ASHLEY JONES" AMY (Shaking Astrid): Wake up! Please! (Amy then notices water on the floor) AMY: What the hell…? (Amy holds her friend close.) SCENE 3: BOSTON PIER. DYLAN IS SHOWN WITH HIS SNOW CONE AND BARRY IS SHOWN WITH ICE CREAM. BARRY: This is great. DYLAN: Yeah, I told you! What flavor did you get again? BARRY: Rocky Road. (Dylan starts crying, out of nowhere) BARRY: Dyl, what did I do? DYLAN: I-it was Alex’s favorite flavor. BARRY: I am sorry, I didn't know. (Dylan falls into Barry’s lap, while Barry is very worried about Dylan) SCENE 4: LIBBY’S JAIL CELL. LIBBY IS SITTING THERE, LOOKING AT HER NAILS. SUDDENLY, ALEXANDRA ENTERS. ALEXANDRA (Yelling the other way): Remember, I have one of the best lawyers in all of Boston! (A door is then heard closing) LIBBY: What was that about? ALEXANDRA: Apparently, visiting hours are closed. So I give that homeless guard out there ten dollars and she let me in. I just wanted to remind her what will happen if she changes her mind. LIBBY (laughing): I love you! ALEXANDRA: Well, we are sisters! LIBBY: Yes, but my pussy brother didn’t deserve you.. ALEXANDRA: I know, I know, but hell, his money did! (They laugh) LIBBY: So what have you been doing tonight? ALEXANDRA: Not much, just ruined Sheila Watkins’s phone and attacked Anyssa Forson! LIBBY: Thank god! That bitch came here and started insulting me! ALEXANDRA (shocked): What did you do to her back? LIBBY: Nothing, because of these dumb bars. Do me a favor, next time you see her, slap the freaking life out of her! ALEXANDRA: (smiling): Will do! You’re in a better mood! Why? (Libby smiles) SCENE 5: LOUISBURG SQUARE. ANYSSA FORSON IS SHOWN WALKING OUT OF A STORE. (Anyssa bumps into someone) ANYSSA: Sor- Courtney! Coutrney Harrison! COURTNEY: Anyssa! Hey! Anyssa Harper. (They hug) ANYSSA: I haven’t seen you in FOREVER! Not since Harper Academy! COURTNEY: I know, right!?! ANYSSA: How have you been?? COURTNEY: I’ve been ok, how about you? ANYSSA: Oh my god, we SO need to catch up! COURTNEY: How about now? ANYSSA: Tonight? COURTNEY: Yes, do you have anything planned? ANYSSA: Actually, no! Bryan, my husband, has a court case, and my caseload is clear. COURTNEY: That's right, you and your husband are lawyers. ANYSSA: I am yours. COURTNEY: Wanna go get ice cream? ANYSSA: Sure! COURTNEY: Let’s go! (They smile and leave) (Voice of Janelle Pierzina: "Harpers Falls will continue in a moment, here on ONtv." SCENE 6: BARNES AND NOBLE. DYLAN AND BARRY ARE SITTING AT A TABLE. DYLAN: Thanks for taking me for Coffee. BARRY: No problem. DYLAN: And sorry for being an emotional wreck AGAIN. BARRY: Dylan, it’s fine. You are going through a really hard time, right now. You are being so strong. DYLAN: You know, Barry, I am glad you came back in my life. I so needed you. BARRY: Me too. I missed you. DYLAN: I missed you too. (They drink their coffee) DYLAN: So wanna go watch the premiere of Close to Home? It looks great. BARRY: Sure, I’ll get the check. DYLAN: No, no, I’ll get it. BARRY: Seriously. I got it, Dyl. DYLAN: Thanks. (Barry goes to pay the check, while Dylan smiles) SCENE 7: LIBBY’S JAIL CELL. LIBBY: Well you know the joy I got off killing Alex? ALEXANDRA: Of course! LIBBY: OK, so I was thinking, if I get sent to prison for a million years, I could go with some joy! ALEXANDRA: Huh? LIBBY: Oh my gosh! If I get sentenced to something I don’t like, I’m going to have Anyssa killed! (Alexandra is shocked, but then she smiles) ALEXANDRA: Oh my god! Great idea! I love you! Tell me the plan! (Libby tells Alexandra to come closer to her and she whispers a plan) SCENE 8: MASSACHUSETTS GENERAL HOSPITAL. ASTRID HAS JUST ENTER ON A GURNEY. (Sarah Forrester, the physician on call, enters) SARAH: What’s wrong with her? NURSE: She was found passed out in her home. SARAH: Get her in Exam Room 4. (Amy enters) AMY: Doctor, what’s wrong with her? SARAH: I don’t know, I am going to exam her. AMY: Thank you Doctor- What’s your name? SARAH: Call me Sarah. Sarah Forrester. AMY: Ok, thank you! (Sarah starts to walk away) AMY: Sarah? SARAH: Yes. AMY: Is she going to make it? SARAH: I’ll try my best. (Sarah leaves and Amy calls someone) SCENE 9: BOSTON PIER. (Courtney and Anyssa are shown eating ice cream) COURTNEY: I’m so sorry for what’s been going on in your life, Anyssa. (Suddenly Alexandra appears) ALEXANDRA: Don’t be. (Anyssa rolls her eyes and stands up) ANYSSA: What do you want NOW, Alexandra? ALEXANDRA: Nothing, just taking a walk. (Alexandra smiles) Isn’t it a great night? ANYSSA: Oh shut up! We all know what you are! You are a lying bitch, hypocrite, phony, whore.... (“Whore” gets Alexandra off guard. She freaks out and slaps Anyssa) (Anyssa, shocked, slaps her back and they grab each other’s hair and start fighting. Courtney is shocked.) SCENE 10: MULTI LOCATIONS. MICHAEL: Look, guys, on TV. WENDY: It's Sheila and Linda. What is going on? MICHELLE: Look at the story tagline. (Wendy looks shocked, Chadwick heiress, a prostitute!) MICHAEL: Alexandra Chadwick, a common street walker! MICHELLE: I feel bad for her ex-husband. WENDY: She never loved him at all. It was alleged she cheated on him all the time, and only married him for the money. (Cut to: Dylan's house. He and Barry are watching the news, and they see the story) BARRY: Oh my god! DYLAN: She is friends with that damned Libby! That same woman who killed Alex! BARRY: She reaps what she sows! DYLAN: Why does it not surprise me. SHEILA (in the news story): Alexandra is a troublemaker. Namely because her former sister in- law, Libby Atchison, ordered the death of my cousin, Dylan's spouse, Alex Corwin. (Barry, finally understanding why Dylan was so upset, pulls him close and holds him tightly, while tears fall down his own face.) (Cut to: Brad, himself watching the news, and smiles at the damage that has befallen his ex-wife.) BRAD: Good for you, sis. You and Sheila both. And you, Alexandra, you filthy slut, this will serve you right! (Cut to: Outside WBZ in Boston. Sheila and Linda have made the rounds of all the stations in town.) SHEILA: That bitch will be humiliated for the entire region to see! LINDA: For Dylan and Brad, we did this. SHEILA: And for what that bitch did to me and Anyssa! LINDA: Libby and Alexandra think they've won, well, they've NOT! They've LOST this battle and they WILL lose the war! (Sheila and Linda head to Sheila's car, LAUGHING!) (Voice of Rebecca Budig: "On the next Harpers Falls...") COURTNEY (to Alexandra): Next time you stick your nose where it doesn't belong, I will break it! BARRY: Dylan, I promise you, I will make sure nobody hurts you again. ASTRID (to Amy): I can't believe it! A baby! Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila